A Turbulent Affair
by twimummy
Summary: Bella has always been a nervous flyer but usually manages to control it by repeating a mantra of 'flying is safer than driving' over and over in her head.  What happens on her latest flight to help change her mind?


**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it, I'm just playing.**

**A big thank-you to my pre-readers This Guilty Blood and GLee68, and my beta Edwardsisobel.**

**This was written as a Christmas gift for my BFF Min Gaudion. It's been twelve months in the making, cause I'm a slacker. Love you babe xx Hope you like it ;)**

Bella Cullen bounced her leg impatiently as she sat in the First Class Lounge at LAX. She'd been in Los Angeles promoting her latest book and was anxious to return home to her family. As she sipped her coffee she checked her watch – again. Her flight had already been delayed for over an hour and there was still no update from the airline about when they might actually depart.

As she glanced around the Lounge she became aware of a man watching her from near the buffet holding the pastries and fruits. He had previously been sitting in the club chair opposite her and she'd been aware that he'd been watching her then too, even though he'd hidden behind his newspaper. As she looked at him again from beneath her eyelashes, she decided he really was very good looking – tall, tousled dark hair, strong jaw, and, yep, gorgeous eyes that crinkled when he smiled. Surrounded as she was by handsome men – her husband, Edward; her brothers-in-law, Emmett and Jasper; her father-in-law, Carlisle; and even her own father, Charlie – she knew a good-looking man when she saw one. He smirked when he caught her watching him; Bella blushed and lowered her eyes.

He returned to his seat, and placed a plate of food and a cup of coffee on the table between them. However, he didn't speak to her, nor further acknowledge her interest.

After another hour of furtive looks, Bella's flight was called to board. Knowing that the actual boarding process would take some time, Bella remained in her seat, merely removing her cell phone from her bag so she could let Esme and Carlisle know that she would be more than two and a half hours later than anticipated and that either she or Edward would collect their two year old twins, Riley and Bree, the following morning.

As she put her cell phone away, movement at the corner of her vision caught her attention. _He_ was looking straight at her now, his newspaper folded neatly on the table in front of him. She pursed her lips about to speak… but nothing came out. In the end she gave herself a mental shake and stood, gathering her things and making her way to the gate without looking back.

Bella boarded the plane and was directed to her seat in First Class. After stowing her cabin bag, she took her seat, buckled her seat belt, and mentally started repeating her mantra of 'flying is safer than driving'.

Unfortunately, she didn't achieve a calm, Zen-like state because barely two minutes after she was seated, a hand touched her shoulder and an amused voice said, "I think that's my seat." She opened her eyes to find _him_ indicating to the window seat beside her. Without a word, she stood and allowed him to move past her. As he did so, his hip brushed against her hand, and Bella felt a tingle run up her arm.

She resumed her seat and her mantra, unconsciously speaking aloud. When she heard a chuckle to her left, she instantly realised she'd actually vocalised her thoughts. She blushed and he chuckled again.

The flight attendants moved down the aisle passing out pillows and blankets and advising that take-off was imminent. When asked if she would like a drink, Bella was about to reply in the negative, when _he_ requested two glasses of champagne. Bella swung around with a dubious look on her face. He responded with a shrug and told her it would help her relax. She looked at him warily, but knew that he was in fact correct – champagne did help her relax.

Bella knocked back the champagne quickly, settled her blanket around her and returned to her mantra, ensuring her lips were firmly shut this time. As the engines roared to life and the plane jolted, indicating they were finally on their way, Bella's fingers tightened on the arm-rests. As the plane rumbled down the runway gathering speed, Bella became aware of fingers ghosting across her knee. However, before she was able to open her eyes, the light touch was gone. So quick and so light, she wasn't even certain she'd really felt it.

However, as the nose of the plane finally lifted into the air, the fingers were back, and this time they were under the blanket. Again, it was a quick and feather-light touch, but the small circles that were being rubbed on the inside of her knee was surprisingly soothing. Before she had a chance to protest, the fingers moved higher up her thigh, still rubbing the soothing circles. The fingers stopped their advance when they reached the lacy top of her stockings, but the circles continued. Bella found herself strangely aroused, and no longer concerned with the jolting movements of the plane.

As the plane reached cruising altitude, the fingers were removed, with one final delicious circle on the sensitive skin above the lace of her stockings. Bella opened her eyes, and turned to look at him, but found that he was intent on the movie that was playing, _and_ holding his champagne in his right hand. She was certain she hadn't imagined what had just happened, but he seemed so indifferent to her that she started to question her own mind. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

Bella was woken by a sharp jolt when the plane hit a pocket of turbulence. Suddenly, the plane seemed to be bouncing around in the sky and Bella again sought the comfort of the arm-rests with clenched fingers. Closing her eyes and chanting her mantra, she was too tense to notice that the wandering fingers had returned to her knee, and were making their way ever higher, not even hesitating at the top of her lacy stockings. Instead, they moved steadily up, only pausing at the edge of her panties. With a swift intake of air, Bella's senses returned. With a pounding heart, she was about to protest the gross invasion of her personal space, when the plane again bounced in the turbulence.

The magic fingers of the man next to her moved past her panties and rubbed against her clit. Bella jerked in her seat, but did nothing to stop him as the plane continued its tumultuous journey. He continued to rub around her clit, and then moved to her folds. In spite of the fear induced by the plane ride, Bella was wet. His amazing fingers were working her into a frenzy and she started panting. Slowly, one finger entered her and gently stroked her sensitive flesh. The in and out motion of that finger was enough to distract Bella from her terror. As soon as she focused on the feelings being produced, a second finger joined the first, stretching her and producing more sensations.

Bella found herself straining against his fingers as he slid them in deeper and deeper. On the next stroke, he curled his fingers and found that small patch of rough skin indicating her G-spot. She moaned quietly as he worked on bringing her to orgasm. Without warning, her body started to spasm and she came on his fingers. Her breath was still coming out in gasps, but she was no longer worried about the possibility of the plane falling out of the sky. As her senses slowly returned, she glanced around the cabin, and noted with relief that no-one appeared to have noticed their display.

After a few deep breaths, Bella looked over at _him_, and the smirk on his face rendered her speechless. With a blush she returned her gaze to the television in front of her, and her blush deepened as she thought about how to exact her revenge.

Bella was shaken from her reverie as the plane hit yet another pocket of turbulence, and the pilot again apologised. As the plane continued its bumpy journey northward, Bella snuck her hand out from under the blanket, towards _his_ lap; the bulge in his trousers indicating that he was aroused by their earlier interaction.

She slid her hand up his leg, and gently cupped him. The barely perceptible change in his breathing and the hardening of his cock showing her just how much he enjoyed her attentions. She continued her ministrations, slowly stroking her hand against the bulge. She applied a little more pressure on the next stroke and was rewarded with a slight but definite bucking of his hips. Keeping her eyes focussed on the television, she continued to tease him, using alternating rough, firm strokes and gently teasing caresses.

She slowly increased the pressure of her strokes, and built up a steady rhythm. His breath came in shorter and shorter pants as she teased him. With a soft groan and a sharp upwards thrust, his body stilled against her hand. Even through his trousers, she could feel his cock pulsing. He slumped back into his seat, and she removed her hand, feeling both shock and exhilaration at what she had just done.

Barely a moment later, the captain turned off the seat-belt sign, and apologised for the rough ride the passengers were enduring. Bella unlatched her seat-belt, and made her way to the forward rest room. She fumbled with the latch as she tried to open the door; the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body now gone, leaving her shaky and unsteady. After making her way into the cubicle, she turned to close and lock the door but realised it was stuck. As she looked down, she realised there was a foot thrust between the door and the jamb.

Bella looked on, stunned, as the door was pushed open and _he_ forced his way in, sliding the latch as he closed the door. She tried to protest; her indignation genuine, but he silenced her with a punishing kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth and quickly asserted his dominance. Bella's body tingled with excitement, and he could feel the moment that she relaxed and gave into the kiss.

His soft lips moved from her mouth, to nibble around her jaw, and below her ear. Bella whimpered in delight as he continued his suckling down the side of her neck, to reach the junction between her neck and shoulder. As he increased the pressure of his sucking, he bucked his hips towards her. Bella moaned as she tilted her hips forward in response.

At this sign of her acceptance, he lifted Bella and gently placed her on the edge of the sink. He slowly slid her skirt up her legs, revealing her lace-top stockings, and her matching lacy panties. He groaned in delight, and continued to softly stroke her legs, each pass going higher and closer to her now very damp panties. Before he reached them, however, he removed his hands, and smirked at the sound of Bella's disappointed sigh.

He crouched in front of her and proceeded to nuzzle her thighs. His tongue left damp stripes on her legs, and his breath on the moisture caused goose-bumps all over her body. Bella threw her head back against the mirror as his warm breath reached her panties, causing another gush of moisture. His tongue peeked out between his lips, as he teased he clit through her panties. He groaned as he had his first taste of her arousal.

Using his fingers, he moved the scrap of lace aside, and this time teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. Bella moaned softly when his mouth moved down to lap at her wet pussy. His tongue felt like fire in her already overheated body, and her moans increased in volume. He moved his hand to her mouth to shush her, and she eagerly sucked on his fingers. He moaned into her pussy, and the excitement she was feeling was intensified. She could feel her belly tightening as another orgasm approached. She took his thumb into her mouth and bit down on the pad as she came against his tongue. He continued to lick and suck at her pussy, prolonging her orgasm.

Bella slumped back; her body weightless. Before she had fully recovered, he had pulled her down from the sink and turned her around to face the mirror. She heard him fumbling around behind her, and then felt, rather than saw, him undo his trousers. She heard a muted thud as his trousers hit the ground, and then she felt him sliding his boxer briefs down his legs. He moved her panties to the side and thrust deeply into her without warning; her wet pussy providing all the necessary lubrication.

Bella looked in the mirror and was caught in his gaze. She knew what they were doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop and she couldn't look away. One of his hands reached around to her chest, and stroked her already hardened nipple through the material of her blouse. Undoing the buttons, he reached in and pushed her lacy bra-cup down below her breast. He continued to fondle her nipple, alternately squeezing and pulling in time with the action of his rock-hard cock.

Bella braced her hands against the sink, arching her back in an invitation for more. He didn't disappoint and the change of angle meant the head of his cock was now rubbing against her G-spot. She wasn't aware of her chants of "more", "there, yes there" and "harder". She was only aware of _his_ body behind her and the incredible pleasure he was bringing her.

He heard when her breath hitched, and he reached down to grasp her leg, raising it slightly, allowing him to plunge even deeper still. That was all it took, and Bella felt her pussy clamp down on his cock as she found her release. Two further pumps and he emptied himself into her. He gently lowered her leg to the ground, and rested his head against her shoulders, not willing to see the expression on her face now. He removed himself from her body, and proceeded to re-dress. As he slipped out of the cramped space, he cautioned her to relock the door.

Bella shook herself out of her stupor at the sound of his voice, and locked the door behind him. Sitting down on the toilet, she took a few moments to try to calm the beating of her heart and get her breathing under control. When she felt sufficiently contained, she stood and took in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair had come loose from its chignon. She removed the pins holding her hair in place, and finger-combed it; leaving it loose over her shoulders.

As she took a few more calming breaths, the evidence of her recent activities started seeping out of her pussy, and onto her already wet panties. She cleaned up as best she could, and with a final deep breath, returned to her seat. _He_ was in his seat, and appeared to be entranced by clouds outside the window. Bella didn't know what to say to him, so said nothing; instead settling into her seat, and placing the headphones on her head. She pulled the blanket over her, and gave a small shudder as she recalled what had happened earlier.

Bella was starting to drift off, when the pilot announced their descent into Seattle. She glanced at him, but he was still refusing to meet her gaze. Settling back with her eyes closed, Bella decided to ignore him and just concentrate on the music to help calm her nerves. She always found take-off and landing to be the worst parts of any flight. Once again, she felt soft circles on the inside of her leg, and took a few ragged breaths. After a light squeeze as the wheels touched down, the hand was gone.

Bella waited until all the other passengers had disembarked, and _he_ seemed in no rush to leave the plane either. After collecting her cabin bag, she made her way to the exit, aware that he was close behind her.

"Welcome to Seattle, Mr and Mrs Cullen. I hope the flight wasn't too rough for you."

Bella replied that she had barely noticed the turbulence at all, as she reached behind her to take _his_ hand. Edward smirked as his fingers entwined with Bella's, before telling the attendant it was actually one of the most enjoyable flights he'd ever taken.


End file.
